True Love Is Worth The Risk
by Myra109
Summary: Jack and Jenny have their first date. "They'd never be alone, and they'd always be happy, even if it was just the two of them… because they loved each other. This… what they have… that is true love. And true love is worth the risk." AU, incest, part of the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks collection


_This is a prequel to Fear (And Love) Never Knocks._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunting Hour episode Fear Never Knocks._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jack asked, biting his lip.

Jenny sighed. "No. But we can't keep putting it off. We shouldn't have to hide our relationship. Besides, the more dates we go on outside of our house, the more people will get used to seeing us together as a couple. Right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Jack and Jenny had been dating for a little over a month, but they had yet to go on a real first date (unless you counted eating grilled cheese sandwiches while watching _Full House_ in their living room as a great example of a first date). Today, they were finally having a date outside of their house. It was nothing fancy. They were just going to the movie theater to watch the new movie that had just come out, _Fault In Our Stars_ (I think the episode took place in the past, like in the nineties, but I'm just going to say it took place in present day), and get some pizza afterwards, but for Jack and Jenny, a date in a public place was a pretty big step.

Jenny was wearing a knee length red dress (nothing too flashy, but a little nicer than her every day wardrobe), and she'd curled her brown hair so that it fell in neat little curls around her shoulders. She didn't wear any make up (her parents wouldn't let her), and she was wearing a pair of silver flats.

Jack was in a button up blue shirt and ironed jeans. He'd brushed his hair that day (usually he went days without brushing it, and it wound up looking like a tangled mop), and he wore a nice pair of tennis shoes. He certainly looked nice, but he didn't look like he was going to a fancy restaurant that had twenty forks, if you know what I mean.

Their parents didn't know about their relationship yet, so they thought Jack was going on a date with a girl named Margaret and Jenny was going on a date with a boy named Alex (both of their 'dates' were totally made up). Their parents were too happy about having the house to themselves for the night to ask any further questions.

"Alex and Margaret are here!" Jack called as the taxi pulled up.

"Have fun!" their mother shouted from the living room.

Their parents loved them, but they weren't involved in Jack and Jenny's lives as much as some other parents. While someone else's parents may want to meet their kids' boyfriends and girlfriends, Jack and Jenny's parents didn't mind who they hung out with as long as they were home by curfew and didn't come home smelling like alcohol or smoke. Some kids might not like to have parents like Jack and Jenny's, but Jack and Jenny didn't mind. Their parents loved them and would always be there when Jack and Jenny needed them, so it was okay if they didn't meet every friend and crush that came in and out of their kids' lives… and it was nice to have parents that weren't looking over your shoulder twenty four/seven, of course.

Jack and Jenny got into the taxi, and they sat side by side, their legs touching. They needed reassurance that the other was there for them, that they weren't alone. Jenny kept a firm grip on Jack's hand for double the reassurance.

"How long have you two been together?" the taxi driver- an average looking man with thinning red hair and a beard that was the same shade as the hair on the top of his head- asked with a smile.

"A little over a month," Jenny answered.

"First date?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "You two look a little nervous."

Jack nodded. "It is our first date."

"Well, I hope you kids have fun," he said.

They pulled up in front of a movie theater that was so far away from their home, they knew that no one they knew would be there. It was almost in the next town over, and knowing that the people inside would be strangers and strangers only gave Jack and Jenny the confidence to wish the driver a goodnight and climb out of the taxi cab.

The driver drove away, and Jack and Jenny were left standing on the side of the road, staring at the movie theater in anxiousness.

"Let's do this," Jack whispered, taking Jenny's hand once again.

"Together," Jenny added, and then the siblings walked into the movie theater.

Jack approached the ticket counter and smiled up at the employee, a teenage boy with flat-as-a-board brown hair and acne covering his face.

"Two tickets for _Fault In Our Stars_ , please," Jack requested, handing the boy the money.

The boy shrugged as he printed off the tickets. "Don't get many kids as young as you two wanting to see that movie," he said, handing them the tickets. "It's a good one, though. I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you," Jenny told him as they headed towards the concession stands.

"What can I get for you?" the teenage girl behind the counter asked as Jack and Jenny approached.

"Um, the Couple's Option," Jack answered. "As for the drink, Pepsi, please."

The girl typed it into her computer. "So… one large popcorn with one large Pepsi," she recited. "Do you want extra butter?"

"Yes, please," Jenny told her.

The girl got their food and handed the bucket of popcorn and the drink to Jack and Jenny.

"Enjoy your movie," she chirped.

"Thank you," Jack told her before him and Jenny headed for the theater.

"I love you," Jenny told Jack, holding the drink in one hand and taking his hand with the other. Tucking the bucket of popcorn under one arm, Jack took her hand.

"I love you, too," he told her as they walked into the theater and took their seats.

When the time came for the main character Hazel and her boyfriend Augustus to have their… _first time_ … Jack smiled at Jenny and pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss soon become much more passionate, and no one thought twice about the happy couple sharing a kiss in the back of the theater. They were just that. A couple. No one knew they were brother and sister, and even if they had known, it shouldn't have changed their opinion. It shouldn't have turned the small smiles people gave Jack and Jenny as they remembered their own first lover into disgusted expressions.

Even if people did send disgusted looks Jack and Jenny's way, it wouldn't have affected them. They were too lost in each other to care what any of the other people in the theater would've thought had they known about Jack and Jenny's relation.

The movie was fantastic. Jack and Jenny laughed. Jack and Jenny smiled. Jack and Jenny kissed. Jack and Jenny cried.

But most of all, they thought about how their own relationship was so much like Hazel and Augustus's. There was a huge risk of losing the other; if anyone found out, there was no telling how people would react. Their parents could disown them, send one of them away. People could attack them on the streets. There was a huge risk involved, but Jack and Jenny were so in love that for a moment, they could forget about the risk. And even when they remembered it… their love… _true love_ … was worth the risk.

* * *

Jack laughed as he took a bite out of his pizza.

After the movie ended, Jack and Jenny headed to the pizzeria around the corner and sat down to enjoy a medium cheese pizza.

Jack leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend on the lips while they giggled in happiness.

"You two are so sweet together," an elderly woman commented from the table beside them. "And you look so much alike. Honestly, you could be brother and sister."

Jenny swallowed and glanced at Jack, who turned back to the woman.

"We are actually," he told her. "Brother and sister, I mean."

The woman frowned. "And you're dating?"

Jenny nodded.

The woman's kind expression immediately melted away, and she stood, walking towards a table on the other side of the restaurant to get as far away from the young couple as possible. Like Jack and Jenny were a virus or something.

Jack sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Jenny's, and the longer they sat there together, the more the memory of the woman and her disgust faded away.

When they revealed their relationship, it could mean isolating themselves. Everyone could leave them, stay away from them, like they had an illness the other people might catch. It could mean being abandoned and ignored and avoided by anyone and everyone.

But they'd have each other. As long as Jack had Jenny and Jenny had Jack… They'd never be totally alone. They'd always love each other, and for the couple, having the other was better than having a room full of people. They'd never be alone, and they'd always be happy, even if it was just the two of them… because they loved each other. _This_ … what they have… _that_ is true love.

And true love is worth the risk.

* * *

 _I know it's a little unlikely for two young kids to watch the movie Fault In Our Stars, but I know five year old sister that have watched extremely graphic movies (they might have even been R rated), so..._

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
